Dark Childe Series: Book 1
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: Dark Childe Series: In the Silence of The Night, Shall be The Greatest Knight"It didnt fit in the Title bar. different prophecy, he has a twin. M rating is just in case. I just got a beta, rewriting first 3 chapters. Will inform you when done w/ rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: The Man On The Moon

A/N: This is me trying something different, my beta, Bloody Murder, suggested I try something new. However, I think shes on vaca or something, and I felt the need for feed back. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And yes, I deleted the other chapters, as I said I'm taking a new approach, my storyline however hasn't changed a bit from my personal orginal thinking, however, if you read the the other chapters, do me a favor, forget everything you read in those chapters.

REVIEW, actually you could PM me, either way, feed back would be lovely.

Chapter One: The Man In The Moon

By: Lady Pandora M. Valac

A loud crack was heard as Harry Jae Potter's shoe fell upon a stick on the ground behind the old oak tree. The three year old child cringed, his eyes shutting tightly hoping that if he couldn't see his brother coming; maybe his brother wouldn't see him. A minute passed before Harry let out a sigh he was holding, he wasn't found just yet.

Ten more agonizing minutes went by with Harry entertaining himself. He had been looking around the backyard of Godric's Hallow. Seeing the vast landscape of bushes and rocks which he pretended were mountains and valleys. Places he had yet to see.

A thud was heard which could only be Kane coming to catch his brother or maybe Uncle Moony coming to retrieve him. Harry's pale hand found itself covering his mouth, stifling a giggle as not to be caught . Harry suddenly found himself in the arms of a man who was holding both his arms. The man had a scar over one eye, jet black hair that was slicked back and an odd tattoo on his arm. His black robe was loosely fitting around his body.

"Ello' Potter" The man smugly said as he put one hand over Harry's mouth and picked him up with the other, "My Master would love to see you," He chuckled, happy with his achievement in capturing a helpless three year old boy.

Harry had other ideas however and bit down hard on the man's hand before he could apparate away with him and then, Harry proceeded to scream his bloody lungs off, "Moony!" He hollered and yelled and soon found the man squeezing hard on his body gaining a yelp from Harry.

Remus Lupin was behind the man in mere seconds with a wand aimed at him and killer glint in his eye. "Put Harry down or I swear I'll permanently put you down,"

The man smirked and he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Using his free hand he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket. He put it to Harry's throat, eliciting a growl from Remus who's wolf suddenly wanted control. He ran the knife along Harry's collarbone down to his arm, never pressing hard enough to cut. The man smiled brightly and aimed his wand with the arm around Harry towards Harry's head.

"Mr. Lupin, you move one step closer, I will in fact kill the young man, so stay there and I will leave him here, safe and sound." The man chuckled to himself about the situation. He then moved the knife along Harry's arm. Remus could smell the blood as the knife ran across the skin of the young boy. After about two minutes the man growled at Lupin in the same fierce tone Lupin had, dropped Harry, walked backwards and apparated to who the hell knows where.

Remus ran forward and gathered his cub in his arms, a sticky feeling was along his arms that smelled of copper. Realization dawned on Remus' eyes, as he realized he was still bleeding. He ran Harry inside and immediately tried to heal the source of the bleeding. Alas he did not succeed. The wound, refused to shut. Remus knew it was the Potter's one night a month of just each other but he had no idea what else to do, so he quickly grabbed some floo powder and flooed Lily and James Potter. "Lily, James, I-I," He hung his head with a feeling of dread, "I failed you, Harry was attacked, please come back here immediately,"

"We shall be right there," James said with determination. In a couple of seconds James and Lily were standing before them, the latter in a dress and the James in a baby blue suit. Worry was the only looks the Potters were giving him, not anger, just worry. They rushed into the medical supply part of Godric's Hallow, and began the process of trying to heal him.

Remus picked up a bottle of greenish goop labeled, 'Diagnostics Potion' and had Harry drink it. Harry made a grossed out face after having the potion and even looked like he might hurl as his face took on a paler shade of white and his stomach lurched. Above his was a list of the problems he had as of right then. It read in clear bold lettering, 'Poisoned non-magically healable wound,' It had been poisoned with a poison used on vampires to kill them because vampires had extremely good healing abilities and it would stop them completely. On humans, it simply stop magical healing of the entry wound. The thing under it read, 'Tattoo Art Potion' Once used, it would turn whatever was cut in the next thirty minutes to an hour into what tattoo was intended by the tattoo artist color and everything included. It would start moving an hour after it healed.

"Remus where is this wound?" Lily asked her face drenched in tears and her eyes puffy, she was worried her son now had the dark mark tattooed into his arm, but was too afraid to ask.

Remus simply pointed at a bloody spot on Harry's right arm. He grabbed a towel and washed the blood off, revealing a moon with slit eyes on it and a sword in it. Remus' eyes widened, he whispered "No,"

"Remus did you say anything?" James asked his old friend, barely even hearing that something had escaped his friends mouth.

"Oh, I, no I didn't say anything,"

James nodded, "I'm going to get Dumbledore," Remus nodded furiously and watched as his deeply afraid friend left to get the headmaster they all trusted.

Within a minute, Albus Percival (find other names) Dumbledore showed up with a superiority about him, "Now what is this about an attack on young Harry?" They all motioned to Harry whose blood had already clotted, as such he had stopped bleeding for now. "Well it looks like young Harry has been marked by a rising and aspiring Dark Lord," Albus informed them with a saddened look upon his eyes, 

"Not to worry, I am sure Voldemort will defeat the Dark Lord who is after his spot before this mark even becomes a known symbol of evil."

"Is there any way to remove it?" Lily asked.

"Well, we could simply cut the mark off and let new skin heal."

"No, no, no way," James said angrily his eyes flaming with anger and his fist clenched as he shook it at Albus.

"Well, then we shall simply let it heal and hope Harry never is convicted of being a follower of the dark." Albus said as James clenched his fist until his nail drew blood out of his hand.

"Fine, cut it off, " James said and stalked off, with Lily following him and Remus walked to go find Kane Potter, the older of the twins, who they all seemed to have forgotten.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a smirk on his face, "Well Harry, looks like I'll be able to remove that damn mark after all," He pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Harry and then pointed it at Harry's arm, casting a knife spell that would painfully cut to the bone. Harry's face contorted and his mouth was wide open as he screamed and hollered for Dumbledore to stop before breaking down and asking for his mother, his father, anyone to just stop the pain. Albus then pulled the skin and muscle away. He threw it in the garbage. "All better," He said and removed the silencing charm while casting a spell to cover the wound. After explaining to the Potter's to remove the bandage after three weeks he flooed away from the house, leaving a devastated Harry Potter in his wake. Albus Dumbledore figured that as memory started around the age of five, Harry would forget this by the time he was older, Albus was wrong, the memory laid imprinted forever into Harry's mind.

**Three Weeks Later**

The Potter family with glee removed the bandage, and there under the bandage, they found a half moon with one red slit of an eye staring at them, it followed James Potter as he moved. The knife had blood dripping into the abyss repeatedly. Lily Potter fainted right away. Harry ran his fingers over it in surprise, all that pain, it was useless now. Nothing would rid him of his tattoo.

Albus was of course called, he claimed he had done all he could and that the tattoo would stay now and forever.

As the month went by, every time Moony watched Harry, he would check the tattoo, and he soon found it was following the moon cycle, just like wolves and vampires did. The second eye would only appear more and more as the moon did. Both eyes were very visible when the full moon appeared; they always followed the most powerful person in the room as if staring into ones soul. Moony knew whose symbol it was, but his heart wouldn't allow him to break the Potter's, they would learn one day, that he knew for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfectly Normal Cult

Chapter 2: A Perfectly Normal Cult

Most of the muggles at Surrey just couldn't help but stare on as they raked the autumn leaves up. September always did have the leaves browning and falling off, leaves didn't take priority that afternoon however, as four wizards arrived at the Dursley's. No, as a matter of fact, September 20th 1990, was probably marked as the worst day of the Dursley's life, after all, the neighbors were gossiping about the four odd people at their home. Three of them were dressed in Halloween costumes; the third however had some weird stick on her belt. The first of the four was a tall man with broad shoulders and strong hazel eyes. His bath robes were a sight to see though, everyone couldn't stop laughing about how such a strong man was wearing on a bath robe around town. Some of the rumors were quite wild for the normal neighborhood; they even said that the Dursley's had joined a cult! How scandalous! The women of the neighborhood said, Petunia Dursley had joined a cult and dragged her family down with her. Of course, for the neighbors it was obvious the son had joined as well seeing as there were two boys, although half Dudley Dursley's size, they obviously had to have been there for the boy. They too were in bath robes; one had an air about him that was strong, and intimidating, while the other couldn't stop joking. The neighbors quickly were convinced that he was only in the cult because someone told him so. The next day would have very interesting gossip highlights for Petunia Dursley indeed, "Dursley Family, Far From Normal?"

The neighbors may have thought it odd, but the biggest shock, was for the second biggest member of the Dursley home up the doorbell ringing, Big D, terror of the neighborhood children, answered the door to find four people he didn't know demanding to see his mother. The fat lump of a thing, couldn't quite comprehend that his parents might know people he didn't, especially people this, well, weird. Dudley promptly informed them that solicitors were not allowed. At the look they gave him, he simply pointed at a yellow sign next to the oak front door that read in plain black letters, "Solicitors Will Be Tried For Trespassing" Dudley Dursley then, slammed the door in his Uncle, Aunt, and two cousin's faces. Unknowingly of course, it wasn't like he took any enjoyment out of it at all. A loud knock was heard throughout the house and Dudley just got red in the face his eyes wide with surprise. Vernon, heard the noise and rushed down stairs, clonking and clunking almost as bad as a giant. He decided to open the door himself while Dudley smirked to himself and muttered how he had told them so.

And standing before Vernon, was the last person he wanted to see, dressed in the last thing, he wanted other people to see, and wielding the last thing he ever wanted near his son and wife, ever again. "Why hello, Vernon," James or was it Prongs now, said smiling, his marauder kicking in, "Is your wife here?" He fingered his wand in his hand, pretending to be playing with it, in reality; it was a silent threat to his brother-in-law.

"I am sorry Mr Potter but my wife isn't here at th-"

"Vernon, who is it?" Petunia hollered from the kitchen, Vernon cringed.

"Well Mr. Dursley, It looks like your wife, _magically_ appeared now hasn't it?" James asked Vernon with a smirk on his face at the flinch from the word Magic.

"Petunia dear, it seems your fre- frequently missing sister, has showed up to say hi, along with her, dam- er, darling children, and hor- honorable husband." Vernon said stuttering to not say anything horrible about them while James was holding his wand.

Petunia appeared from the kitchen in an apron, her face was pure white with fear for several people, she just wasn't sure which fear was right, and for some reason, she felt a hint of anger towards Vernon for almost saying the horrible things he always said about them. "Well have them come in, we don't want the neighbors staring too long now do we?" Vernon's eyes widened into saucers and he practically was forcing them inside now.

"Why hello Lily," Petunia said smiling a sickly sweet smile, "What brings you by,"

"I figured we should talk a bit before my boys finally hit school time, I don't want any animosity to be between us." Lily said rubbing her neck a bit out of nervous habit, "For our children's sake,"

"Now Lily, I don't have a clue what you are talking about, we both know the reason we kept our kids separate when they were growing up is simply because they are so, opposite , they might drive each other crazy." Petunia said with a smile so horribly faked it made her look sick to her stomach, which she probably was.

Lily patted Petunia's knee, who wanted to recoil from the touch, but settled for scowling, "They aren't that different dear, for all you know, Dudley may get a letter as well," Lily said with a big smile on her face, almost hoping that Dudley would get the letter.

Dudley scowled, "Letter, what letter?"

"Just something your cousins are getting," Petunia informed her son without thinking, but the second the words left her mouth she felt the need to reprimand herself.

Dudley glared at the young boys in the room, although they were visibly stronger, and not fat at all, Dudley didn't see any reason they should get something that he doesn't, "Well, if I don't get this special letter, neither should they, make sure I get that letter,"

Petunia hung her head for a second before looking at her Dudikinns, "Now, Dudley, honey, you don't want that letter, it means you'll have to go to another school and leave your friends behind,"

"Well what's so special about that school!" Dudley asked indignantly.

"It's a school for-"James started but was cut off by two glaring in-laws.

"A school for what," Dudley shouted.

"Dudley itsaschoolformagic" Petunia said as quickly as possible to avoid her son understanding.

"Huh?" Dudley grunted unintelligently.

"You heard me young man, it's a school, for people, who can, oh for pete sake," Petunia was getting angry, "Lily just show him," Lily raised an eyebrow questioningly at her sister, "I'm not kidding show him,"

Vernon wasn't sure where this was going, his wife had never told him exactly what was so special about the school, all she had said was it was for freaks, powerful freaks, who could do things with sticks he couldn't even imagine. Part of him figured they just knew martial arts with sticks, he was beginning to think other wise.

So Lily Potter pulled her wand out and aimed it at a flower pot, and cast the levitation spell. Everyone of the Dursley's gasped.

"It's a school for floating flower pots?" Dudley dumbly asked.

"No, it is a school for magic,"

"Wait what?"

Lily sighed and looked at her nephew, "It teaches people who have the ability to with a simple wand, or stick as you guys see it, float things, make them invisible, catch them on fire, turn them into something else, everything you could possibly dream of, we can do with a wand, but that doesn't mean we should of course." Lily looked at her nephew and brother-in-law expecting a reaction sometime soon. Sure enough, Vernon's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell over, knocked out cold. Dudley on the other hand, was ecstatic.

He hopped up and down whooping for joy, "I can't believe I'll be able to do magic,"

"Um, son, we aren't entirely sure you will, my sister was, but I wasn't. You might not be able to,"

Dudley stopped and his face went furious, "Are you telling me my cousins will be able to have anything they want, but I won't?"

"Dudley, it isn't something you can just have, it's something you are born with, if you get the letter to Hogwarts, you'll be able to go," Vernon woke up and heard James Potter tell his son.

"So my son, may or may not be able to do that kind of things?" He asked them expectantly.

"Precisely." Lily said.

Vernon was pissed that his son wasn't for sure to have what their son was he even had the balls to mumble something about marrying the wrong Evan's girl while glaring at his wife. He then stood up and stalked off.

The Potter brothers were very well behaved throughout this whole ordeal, especially Harry Potter, the younger of the twins, whose eyes were a steel green, hardened from an ordeal not even 

meant for hell. Soon the Potters took off and headed home, still the neighbors pointed and laughed, and still even with the news of possible magic, Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley marked this as one of the worst days of their lives.

Vernon, was quite pissed that he had married someone incapable of waving a wand to get what they wanted, it was damn right wrong that Potter, who could already do that, had married someone who could as well. Or so was Vernon's opinion.

Dudley, was upset that his cousin's might possess something he didn't, he always got what he wanted, maybe he could still get what he wanted now, but the probabilities seemed off.

Petunia, however was having the worst part, she had to see her sister flaunt her powers, yet again in front of her. Not only had Lily flaunted them and made her son jealous, but now her husband was angry he married her and not Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily, it was all about her; even Petunia's husband wanted her now.

--

Alright, I'm taking Votes as of now, if Dudley will or will not get the letter.

So Review and while you're at it leave your vote, if you want it to be private PM me, either way I will be tallying votes.


End file.
